Love Alone
by Reisuke Celestine
Summary: "Aku membencimu, hyung. Karena kau sudah membuatku mencintaimu..." South KoreaxNorth Korea.


_Tidak pernahkah kau berpikir, _hyung**(1)**? _Bagaimana perasaanku yang sebenarnya padamu?_

_Selalu saja kilat kebencian itu yang kulihat di matamu ketika kita bertatap muka._

_Sebesar itukah rasa bencimu padaku, _hyung_?_

_._

_._

_._

—**Love Alone—**

**Rated : T**

**Pair: South Korea x North Korea**

**Genre : Family – Angst – Romance**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Warning : One sided Love, OOC, Shonen-Ai, _bad-description_, _miss-typo(s)_, semi-historical, kemungkinan gak nyambung sama judul, penggunaan bahasa Korea yang ngaco, banyaknya _swear words_ yang digunakan, dll.**

**Setting: Beberapa hari setelah kematian Kim Jong Il.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pyongyang, North Korea.**

'_Miwohaeyo, hyung—**(2)**'_

Ingin rasanya ia meneriakkan kalimat itu di hadapan saudara dengan wajah yang identik dengan dirinya itu. Namun semua itu tertahan di tenggorokannya hingga batinnya sendirilah yang berteriak. Lagipula percuma saja ia mengucapkan deretan kalimat itu, karena tanpa kata maupun suara pun ia tahu kalau _hyung _-nya itu dapat menyadari kalau dirinya memang membenci personifikasi negara bernama _Republic of Korea_ tersebut.

Biarpun selalu bertindak bodoh, bukan berarti dia benar-benar orang yang _babo_**(3)** untuk menyadari ada orang yang membencinya kan? Apalagi kalau yang membencinya itu adalah saudaranya sendiri.

Personifikasi _North Korea_ itu memijat keningnya perlahan. Pemimpinnya baru saja meninggal dunia. Dan ia jadi semakin membenci _hyung_-nya yang maniak drama itu. Terutama setelah ia membaca beberapa _headline_ berita ketika ia tanpa sengaja menemukannya di internet.

"_MESKI DALAM STATUS PERANG, KORSEL KIRIMKAN UCAPAN DUKA CITA"_

Baiklah, berita yang itu sebenarnya cukup membuatnya senang juga sih. Setidaknya _hyung_-nya yang _babo_ itu masih sedikit peduli padanya. Dan garis bawahi, hanya SEDIKIT.

Namun berita selanjutnya yang ia baca membuatnya ingin melempar _laptop_ miliknya dengan guci besar yang ada di dekatnya.

"_KIM JONG IL MENINGGAL, KORSEL SIAGAKAN MILITER"_

'_Hyung babo!' _rutuknya dalam hati. Ia kan tidak mungkin melakukan penyerangan di saat suasana duka masih menyelimuti negaranya. Oh, baiklah, itu memang keinginannya, tapi angkatan militernya? Entahlah...

Ia kembali menggerakkan kursornya ke bawah, tidak ada yang menarik. Kebanyakan semua berita yang ia baca berisikan hal yang sama. Intinya, dunia akan mewaspadai dirinya. _Terserahlah..._

Iris coklatnya berhenti di sebuah _headline_ yang lain. Kedua alis matanya bertautan membaca judul berita tersebut. Semakin berkerut ketika membaca isi beritanya. Tangan kanannya yang memegang _mouse_ semakin mengeratkan pegangannya, tidak mempedulikan kalau hal itu akan membuat benda yang dipegangnya rusak atau bahkan hancur.

"_AMERIKA SERIKAT SIAP BANTU KORSEL JIKA DISERANG KORUT"_

"Dasar _Yangnom__**(4)**_ sialan! Mau sampai kapan dia ikut campur urusan di semenanjung Korea ini?" ucapnya kesal. Suaranya sengaja dikeraskan. Ia tidak peduli jika ada yang mendengar ucapannya itu. Kalaupun ada yang mendengarnya, ia yakin orang-orang di Korea Utara ini justru akan mendukungnya... mungkin.

'_Tch... kalau bertemu denganmu lagi akan kupastikan aku akan melemparmu dengan replika _Juche Tower_...'_

"_KOREA UTARA AKAN MENJAUHI INDONESIA PASCAWAFAT KIM JONG IL"_

North Korea terdiam membaca judul berita tersebut. Itu keputusannya sejak berita mengenai kematian pemimpinnya itu tersebar ke seluruh dunia. Bukannya ia senang dengan keputusannya ini, apalagi jika ia teringat kembali dengan seorang pemimpinnya yanga bertangan besi, Kim Il Sung, dan hubungannya dengan presiden pertama negara berjuluk zamrud khatulistiwa itu, tapi mengingat hubungan personifikasi negara kepulauan terbesar di dunia itu dengan personifikasi dari negara adidaya yang ada di urutan pertama dari daftar negara yang tidak ia sukai—sekaligus juga tidak menyukainya—selain _hyung babo_nya itu.

Memutuskan kalau tidak ada lagi berita yang menarik baginya (abaikan berita mengenai wafatnya pemimpin Korea Utara, lagipula isi berita yang ada juga hampir semua isinya sama saja), sama tidak menariknya dengan berita mengenai _hallyu__**(5)**_ yang sedang melanda seluruh dunia saat ini, ia pun menutup laptopnya.

North Korea bersandar ke punggung kursinya, kepalanya ia tengadahkan hingga kedua iris gelapnya menatap langit-langit ruangannya yang berwarna putih bersih. Sekelebat memori perlahan bermunculan dalam kepalanya hingga ia merasa kalau langit-langit putih itu layaknya proyektor yang menampilkan seluruh guratan masa lalunya.

…

"Hyung babo_, kau ini tidak bisa sedikit lebih tenang ya?"_

_South Korea kecil mengerucutkan mulutnya, mendengar saudara identiknya yang sifatnya benar-benar bertolak belakang dengan dirinya, terdengar seperti sedang menceramahinya—harusnya, kalau saja tidak diawali dengan sebutan _babo_ yang selalu menyertai panggilan yang ditujukan untuknya, hingga seolah dua kata itu sudah menjadi satu kesatuan utuh yang tidak bisa dipisahkan._

"_Kau sendiri yang tidak tahu caranya bersenang-senang, da ze! Setidaknya, usahakan supaya wajahmu itu tidak akan bersaing dengan wajah Hong Kong, _Chosŏn**(6)**…"

_Sederet kalimat keluar dari mulut South Korea disertai dengan terjulurnya lidah. Tidak sulit ditebak kalau personifikasi wilayah semenanjung Korea bagian selatan itu sedang meledek saudara kembarnya itu._

_Dan tidak butuh waktu lama bagi seorang Korea Utara untuk melempar personifikasi yang selalu memakai hanbok putih-biru itu dengan sebuah topi tinggi hitam yang senantiasa selalu dipakainya—tentu saja, tanpa mengubah raut dingin di wajahnya. Seberapa pun kesalnya ia pada saudara yang lebih tua cuma beberapa hari dengannya itu, ia tetap harus menjaga _image_nya untuk tetap dingin seperti biasanya kan?_

_Dan setelah lemparan itu, tidak akan dipungkiri lagi sebuah kejadian rutin jika Selatan dan Utara mulai adu mulut, akan terjadi._

_Suara entah-itu-pukulan-atau tendangan yang mengenai entah-itu-sang-kakak-atau-sang-adik, mulai memenuhi tempat mereka berada, hingga akhirnya seorang pemuda berwajah manis dengan pakaian berwarna merah–sama seperti warna hanbok yang dikenakan North Korea–muncul dengan teriakan melengking._

"Chāoxiǎn**(7)**_! _Hánguó**(8)**_! Berhenti bertengkar, aru! Kalian mau membuat rumah ini hancur lagi ya?"_

_Dan seharusnya, seorang China pun menyadari kalau pertengkaran rutin dua bersaudara Korea itu adalah awal dari segalanya..._

_..._

North Korea bangkit dari tempatnya duduk. Ia sedikit meregangkan tubuhnya yang kaku akibat dari diam dalam posisi yang sama selama hampir satu jam. Mendengus perlahan, ia seolah menertawakan dirinya sendiri.

Teringat masa kecilnya? Ia tidak tahu kalau sekarang ia mulai menuju ke arah yang sentimentil akhir-akhir ini. Terlalu _out-of-character_ bagi dirinya yang terbiasa memasang tampang sedingin es bahkan di hadapan pemimpin— Oh, ralat, lebih tepatnya mendiang pemimpinnya.

Tapi dengan banyaknya hal yang menimpa dirinya, terutama karena hubungannya dengan Russia yang menjurus ke arah yang lebih baik, hingga membuat hampir seluruh dunia agak segan pada dirinya—kecuali beberapa negara, seperti Bulgaria atau _hyung_ tertuanya, China. Dan hubungannya dengan _Yangnom _sialan itu makin memburuk terutama karena ia bekerja sama dengan Iran mengenai masalah nuklir, mengakui Palestine—yang otomatis membuatnya tidak mengakui keberadaan pemuda yang kelewat muda tapi songongnya sudah terlihat seperti penguasa dunia hanya karena maniak hamburger itu jadi pendukungnya, dan malah membantu negara-negara pembenci pemuda songong itu dengan mengirimkan senjata-senjata perang untuk setidaknya membantu gadis kalem yang notabene selalu disiksa lahir batin oleh Israel _pabo__**(9)**_ itu—

—_well_, untuknya ia gunakan kata _pabo_, karena _babo_ itu sudah dikhususkan untuk _hyung_nya yang maniak _boyband_ itu.

Kenapa rasanya otaknya mulai berputar ke arah hal yang penting tapi tidak penting itu?

_..._

_Suara tembakan dan ledakan bom serta granat memenuhi udara di semenanjung Korea. Saling balas membalas antara utara dan selatan. Harusnya ini hanyalah permasalahan antara utara dan selatan, tapi wilayah lain seolah kurang kerjaan dengan membantu kedua wilayah itu. China dan Russia di utara, lalu America dan United Kingdom serta negara-negara lain di bawah bendera United Nations di wilayah selatan._

_Ia menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya, sekutunya terlalu sedikit ditambah dengan korban yang terlampau banyak dari pihaknya, membuatnya harus lebih memutar otaknya untuk bekerja lebih keras lagi. Iris gelapnya menatap kosong pada reruntuhan-reruntuhan bangunan yang ada di perbatasan Korea Utara dan Korea Selatan._

_Ia seharusnya tahu. Lebih awal dari kapan tepatnya ini semua akan terjadi. Walau ia dan orang _itu_ sudah setuju untuk menjadi satu negara merdeka namun dengan tetap memegang prinsip masing-masing wilayah ketika mereka menjadi utara dan selatan. Namun, kenyataan berkata lain. America sialan itu mengacaukan segalanya. Hingga akhirnya, South Korea menyatakan kemerdekaannya lebih dulu seorang diri tanpa dirinya._

"_Tch… mau sampai kapan kau memasang wajah _babo_mu itu, _hyung_?"_

_North Korea menatap tajam pada seseorang yang tengah berdiri beberapa meter jauh di hadapannya, terpisah oles batas imajiner namun penuh ketegasan. Bahkan tanpa ada tanda pemisah utara dan selatan, dinding tidak terlihat seolah membatasi mereka. Tebal, dan enggan untuk dihancurkan, akibat dari ego mereka yang terlalu tinggi._

_Seulas senyum yang biasa ia tunjukkan masih terpampang dengan jelas di wajahnya, sebelum kemudian berubah menjadi lengkungan tipis yang menghadap ke bawah. Walau ia sering bersikap bodoh, bukan berarti ia tidak bisa serius kan?_

_Bau mesiu dan amis darah yang menyengat tidak membuat dua orang dengan wajah identik itu terganggu. Ada hal lain yang mereka pikirkan daripada harus memikirkan hal-hal sepele yang senantiasa menemani mereka sejak semua ini dimulai._

_Rambut hitam panjangnya sedikit berantakan, mengingat seorang North Korea kini tidak lagi mempedulikan rambutnya itu sudah terikat dengan rapi atau tidak. Lagipula dengan topi yang ia kenakan dan seragam militernya, ia bahkan tidak peduli kalau penampilannya itu tidak enak dilihat._

"_Sampai aku tidak bisa melakukan itu lagi, da ze..."_

"_Tch... jawaban seperti biasanya, eh?"_

"_Memangnya kau mau jawaban apa lagi, _uri dongsaeng**(10)**_?"_

"_Karena itu aku membencimu, _hyung_."_

_Dan North Korea memutuskan untuk segera berlalu dari tempat itu sebelum ia akan lebih memilih untuk menarik senapannya dan menembakkannya ke arah saudara sesama Koreanya itu._

_Benci. Jujur saja, bukan kata itu yang ingin ia ucapkan pada kakaknya, namun kalau saja bukan di tengah perang ia pasti tidak akan semudah itu mengucapkannya._

_Terus menjauh, hingga bayangan kakaknya itu tak terlihat lagi di pelupuk matanya. Tanpa menyadari bibir sang kakak bergerak, mengucapkan sebaris kalimat yang tidak akan pernah ia dengar lagi... terutama setelah semua ini terjadi._

_._

"_Tapi aku mencintaimu, Hyun Jae..."_

_._

**Seoul, South Korea.**

North Korea berjalan di tengah hiruk pikuk jalanan Seoul dengan penampilannya yang sangat tidak biasa. Topi yang hampir menutupi separuh wajahnya, ditambah dengan masker hingga hanya kedua iris gelapnya saja yang terlihat. Rambut hitam panjangnya ia ikat sembarangan. Sungguh, rasanya ia seperti para artis Korea Selatan yang tengah menyamar kalau ingin berjalan di tengah kota.

Matanya menatap sekelilingnya dengan sedikit waspada, khawatir kalau akan ada seseorang yang menyadari kalau dirinya berasal dari Korea Utara. Namun, karena terlalu memperhatikan hal tersebut, ia tidak menyadari kalau ada orang lain yang berjalan tepat di depannya, hingga...

_BRUGH!_

Keduanya jatuh terduduk. Tadinya North Korea ingin meminta maaf, namun kedua iris gelapnya seketika membesar ketika melihat orang yang barusan menabraknya—atau mungkin seharusnya yang ia tabrak.

'_Hyung...'_

"Mianhaeyo, da ze. Gwaenchana**(11)**?"

"E-eh? Ani... gwaenchana**(12)**."

Kedua alis mata South Korea bertautan, seolah menyadari satu hal, membuat North Korea merutuki dirinya sendiri, sudah jelas logat di utara dan selatan itu berbeda, kenapa ia malah membalas ucapannya? Namun, ketika South Korea kembali mengubah raut wajahnya menjadi seperti biasa, seketika North Korea menghela nafas lega. Untunglah ke_babo_an kakaknya muncul di saat seperti ini.

"Ng, jeongmal, ahjumma**(13)**?"

_Ngek._

Gantian North Korea yang menautkan kedua alisnya, berusaha mencerna panggilan untuknya barusan. _Ahjumma_? Halo, biarpun usianya sudah ratusan tahun, tapi wujudnya ini masih terlalu muda untuk dipanggil dengan sebutan _ahjumma_. _Yeoja__**(14)**_ sih masih mending— TIDAK! Yang manapun juga menyebalkan. Ia kan laki-laki. Mana mau disebut perempuan? Yah, walaupun rambutnya cukup panjang, dan tinggi badannya yang agak... pendek, tapi tetap saja...

"Mwo**(15)**? Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan ahjumma, babo—"

North Korea langsung menutup mulutnya ketika mengucapkan kalimat itu, apalagi setelah melihat seringai bodoh muncul di wajah South Korea.

"Sudah kuduga itu kau, da ze," South Korea makin melebarkan seringainya, "apa yang kau lakukan di sini, _dongsaeng_~?"

_Terkutuklah otak jahilmu itu, hyung_. Batin North Korea.

North Korea melepas masker yang dikenakannya, sebelum kemudian menatap South Korea dengan _deathglare_ paling mematikan yang ia punya. Namun, entah karena hyungnya babo atau memang saat ini kemampuan melancarkan _deathglare_nya sudah tidak sempuh dulu, South Korea malah tidak terpengaruh sedikitpun, terbukti dari cengiran super menyebalkan yang masih terpampang di wajahnya.

"Tidak ada, hanya kebetulan ada di sini."

"Kalau kau mau berbohong, setidaknya cari alasan yang bagus, da ze."

"Baiklah, aku cuma mau bertemu denganmu, puas?"

"Tidak, kecuali kau katakan alasannya, _Hyun Jae_~?"

Kalau seorang South Korea sudah memanggilnya dengan _human name_nya, artinya ia benar-benar menuntut jawaban. _Tch..._

"B-bukan urusanmu, _hyung._ Aku mau pulang saja..." North Korea membalikkan badannya, namun sebelum ia sempat melangkahkan kakinya, sebuah tangan menghentikan pergerakannya.

"Ayolah, da ze. Kau ini aneh ya, mau bertemu denganku tapi tidak mau memberitahu alasannya. Otakmu kesambet sesuatu, da ze?"

North Korea langsung memukul kepala kakaknya sekuat tenaga. Kesambet? Yang benar saja.

"Aww! Kau tega, da ze..." South Korea mengaduh sambil memasang wajah (T3T).

Dengan suatu gerakan yang tak terduga, North Korea langsung membungkam mulut South Korea dengan bibirnya, membuat _hyung_nya itu langsung membelalakkan matanya. Kaget, dengan kejadian tak terduga itu.

Beberapa menit, mereka hanya saling menempelkan bibirnya. Tidak ada keinginan untuk saling melumat ataupun mendominasi, hingga kemudian North Korea melepaskan ciuman tersebut.

"…saranghae…"

"Mwo?"

"Tch… kubilang aku… mencintaimu… hyung…"

North Korea terdiam beberapa saat. Ia sudah tahu akan jawaban apa yang diberikan oleh _hyung _nya itu ketika mendengar pengakuan tersebut dari mulutnya. Wajar saja, mereka berselisih selama puluhan tahun, walau konflik telah selesai bukan berarti kebencian juga akan langsung hilang kan?

Semakin lama, ia ingin sesegera mungkin beranjak dari tempat ini. Apalagi kalau melihat wajah South Korea yang kebingungan sekaligus juga sendu.

"...mian…"

Sudah ia duga, itu jawaban yang akan diterimanya. Ia sudah menguatkan dirinya untuk mendengar jawaban yang terdengar menyakitkan itu, sebelum ia ke Korea Selatan, namun kenyataannya ternyata memang sangat sulit. Setidaknya ia sudah cukup terlatih untuk tidak menunjukkan emosinya di hadapan orang lain, termasuk saudaranya ini.

"Baguslah, _hyung_. Setidaknya mendengar jawabanmu itu, aku bisa membuang perasaan ini, dan semakin membencimu…"

"T-tu—"

Namun, sebelum sempat South Korea menyelesaikan ucapannya, North Korea sudah berlalu dari tempat itu. Tidak mau lagi mendengar atau pun melihat lagi segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan South Korea.

Ia membencinya. Dan mulai saat ini, ia akan terus memelihara kebencian itu dalam dirinya. Selamanya.

_._

'_Jeongmal miwohaeyo, hyung, karena kau sudah membuatku begitu mencintaimu.'_

_._

'_Mianheyo, dongsaeng. Karena aku tidak bisa mengatakan kalau aku juga mencintaimu. Nado saranghaeyo**(16)**…'_

_._

_._

_I don't wanna be in love alone._

_See me falling, but I can't be the only one._

_I don't wanna be in love alone._

_All on my body, and I just can't take it._

_._

—**END—**

Translation:

( 1 ) Hyung: Brother

( 2 ) Miwohaeyo, hyung: I hate you, brother

( 3 ) Babo: Stupid

( 4 ) Yangnom: American

( 5 ) Hallyu: Korean Wave, merebaknya budaya Korea

( 6 ) Chosŏn: North Korea

( 7 ) Chāoxiǎn: North Korea (Chinese)

( 8 ) Hánguó: South Korea (Chinese)

( 9 ) Pabo: sama seperti babo.

( 10 ) Uri dongsaeng: My little brother

( 11 ) Mianhaeyo, gwaenchana: I'm sorry, are you okay?

( 12 ) Ani, gwaenchana: No, it's alright.

( 13 ) Jeongmal, Ahjumma?: Really, Mrs?

( 14 ) Yeoja: Girl

( 15 ) Mwo?: What?

( 16 ) Nado saranghaeyo: I love you too.

.

Terinspirasi dari penjelasan sejarah dari dosen bahasa Korea saya. :D Lirik di bagian akhir diambil dari lagunya Miss A yang judulnya Love Alone. Lalu ending… abal banget ya? Beginilah kalau bikin fic di tengah kuliah. -.- Deg-degan sama dosen yang ngajar. Nilai manajemen keuangan saya jangan dikurangi ya Pak? *blink-blink gaje* *dilempar*

Judul berita diambil dari Tribunnews.

RnR? :D


End file.
